Hall Pass Fun!
by Golden Saru
Summary: School's pretty boring, but Sanzo and Goku make the "best" of it.


(A/N: Hey, this story is posted by Saru-chan. Thank you for taking the time to read this! Heh. ) 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Saiyuki Boys! They belong to Kazuya Minekura.  
Title: Hall pass fun.  
Rating: PG-13 >:D  
Pairing: Sanzo x Goku (39)  
Summary: School's pretty boring, but Sanzo and Goku make the "best" of it.

**Hall pass fun.**

Tamahachi High school. This is the school were Junior, Genjo Sanzo class Two A, and sophomore, Son Goku class Two B attended. The classrooms were parallel to each other, and that had its own benefits.

Genjo Sanzo walked out of the classroom, hall pass in hand, heading for the bathroom across the campus. Little did he know, that a certain monkey was plotting.

Goku sat in class, completely bored, and completely oblivious to what the professor was saying. Something suddenly caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He mentally rejoiced, when he saw Sanzo walking towards the bathrooms. He raised his hand high, and waited till the teacher noticed him. After a few seconds, the teacher had excused him from class, and Goku hurried to get outside.

Sanzo had gotten to the bathrooms first, but the monkey was hot on his trail. He entered one of the stalls, not knowing what was to come.

Goku had quietly entered the bathroom, and peered under the stalls to make sure it was just him and Sanzo. No one else. He took a seat on one of the sinks, and waited anxiously.

Sanzo still had no idea that only a few feet away from him sat a monkey with "plans". He stood up, and prepared to leave the stall, when he heard the click of a lock. Someone had locked the door. Being Sanzo, it was to no extreme worry, so he exited the stall. Immediately violet met golden.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute. No one spoke or moved, until Sanzo had had enough and advanced towards the sink. He turned the knob that said 'Cold', and ran his hands under the water, completely ignoring the boy sitting on the sink directly next to him. Goku was the first to talk.

"Don't act like I'm not here. The door is locked, it's just us. I'm sorry if you wanted something more romantic." He said quite sarcastically and then smirked.

"Don't act like you've won, baka saru." Sanzo quickly shot back at him. He tossed the used paper towel into the trashcan a few feet away, and looked at Goku. He now advanced towards the sink that he was sitting on, and let his hands grip the opposite edges of the sink, trapping Goku. Before the completely confused monkey had time to argue, another set of lips crushed against him.

He was going to pull back, just to argue over the position he was in, because the phoset was engraving itself into his lower back, but his mind wouldn't let him. He gave into the kiss, and pushed back. He knew exactly what to do when the blonde started biting his bottom lip, so he opened his mouth and just as he thought Sanzo's tongue took advantage.

If HE couldn't be dominant in one way, he'd find another way. Their tongues fought for dominance, and surprisingly Sanzo gave in and let Goku when. Despite the lack of oxygen, everything was going fine...until the doorknob started shaking. Another voice broke in.

"Hey! Open the door, some of us have to go!" Said one voice anxiously. Sanzo and Goku starred blankly at each other, Goku mouthed something to Sanzo, and put his finger to his mouth signaling him not to make a sound. Goku to a breath and...

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait, this restroom is being cleaned, and will not be able to use until further notice, but please feel free to use the one in building C across the school." Goku said in a surprisingly deep voice, barley able to hold back a laugh. Even Sanzo smirked. Once the voices from outside were gone, the "Janitor" got back to his business.

"Sorry, where were we?" Goku said back to his normal, raspy voice. He leaned in and made it barley noticeable that he was moving forward in desperation to be dominant. As soon as he got far enough off the sink, he pushed Sanzo lightly, but hard enough to get him with his back pressed against one of the closed bathroom stalls. He pinned him to the stall and pressed his lips to Sanzo's harder than before. Sanzo lifted an arm to wrap it around Goku and pull him closer, until there was no more space between them. Goku felt something...he knew what it was...something in Sanzo's lower regions. He started laughing into the kiss until Sanzo broke them apart.

"What the hell is so funny, monkey?" Sanzo asked quite irritated. It took him a while to realize what was so "funny". Being Sanzo, he pretended not to notice, and simply starred at Goku. When the monkey finally stopped laughing, he turned to Sanzo and gave him one of those "We're-not-done" looks. He started walking towards Sanzo, only noticing the little problem in Sanzo's pants, had affected him too. He blushed to himself, and Sanzo noticed. They were a few feet away from each other, before Sanzo made a move.

His hand was nearing his "little problem" and Goku's heart started beating faster than before. He thought to himself '...Oh my gods, he is not doing what I think he's doing...right? No, he wouldn't...would he?' These questions kept repeating in his head until his eyes met where Sanzo's hand was destined. Sanzo put his hand in his pocket. 'What the fu,' Before he could finish, a hall pass was beating him on the head several times. After it was over, He cracked open one golden eye, and noticed something different, no more bulge in a certain area of Sanzo.

Then it struck him, and he just looked up at Sanzo, speechless, embarrassed, and confused.  
"It's not that easy, saru." Sanzo simply said before walking towards the door and unlocking it. He gave one last back glance at his monkey, before turning around pulling open the door, and throwing the hall pass at him.

"I need to plan these things out better from now on." Goku sighed to himself, got up, and smiled.

(A/N: Wow, I am so screwed up! Eh...that didn't turn out all that good. I expected better from you, Saru. OO. whatever! It was all right! Haha! )


End file.
